Vocaloid: The Sun Beats Down
by Unknown Writer of Love 2
Summary: Kaito and Miku spend a day at the beach. If this isn't descriptive enough, I'm sorry. This plot is so uncomplex that's the farthest I can think I can go without sounding flowery. Lots of fanservice, lots of limes, and a lemon at the end of this story.
1. Sunscreen

**Please review.**

* * *

Kaito felt the hot sand of the beach heating up his feet, despite being protected by the flipflops he was wearing.

Miku led Kaito to a spot on the beach. There were no people there, which Kaito was surprised about.

"Could you help me here?" Miku asked.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to set up camp, and then apply sunscreen to me."

Kaito sighed.

Kaito walked over to the spot where Miku placed the beach bag and pulled out a blue beach towel and a grey beach towel. He lay them out nicely and perfectly before coming to the task at hand.

Miku placed the bottle of sunscreen next to Kaito, who was kneeling next her, blushing intensely.

"Now, warm your hands up. You're going to be doing the back and front of me," Miku smiled.

"What?"

"Just do what I tell you."

Kaito rubbed his hands together to generate the heat in his hands.

Then, he gulped when Miku untied her string bikini, presenting her back to him.

"Now, squirt some sunscreen on and apply it," Miku giggled.

Kaito nervously squirt some of the sunscreen onto his hand and rubbed it on Miku's smooth supple skin. He applied it over her back and then took his hands away.

"There I'm do-" he was a about to declare when he was interrupted.

"No, you're not. Legs, ass, stomach. In that order. Do it."

Kaito murmured to himself before squirting some more sunscreen into his hands. He moved his hands down towards the tops of the back of Miku creamy thighs.

"Is it alright to touch these?"

"All of my body is fair game under these circumstances. Except for my breasts and vagina. Don't touch them without my permission."

Kaito shrugged and placed some sunscreen on Miku's right thigh.

"Uuuuunh..." Miku let out a soft moan.

Kaito stopped what he was doing and stared at her.

"Is there something wrong?"

Miku shook her head in his direction.

_No, I'm rather enjoying_ _this, _Miku commented in her head.

"Continue. Ignore any noises I make."

Kaito obeyed and ran his hand down Miku's left and right thighs, ignoring her soft moans.

Once he was done, Miku inhaled and exhaled.

"Now, my ass."

"What?"

"Rub my butt with the sunscreen. Do it," Miku growled.

Kaito was taken aback by this sudden aggression, but continued. Kaito closed his eyes as he stuck his hand down Miku's bikini bottom and heard her moan loudly.

Miku's commands echoed through Kaito's head.

_Ignore any noises that I make._

Kaito shrugged off the feeling that he should not be doing this, and continued to apply the sunscreen to Miku's butt, until he finally applied it all and pulled his hand out of her bikini bottom.

"Kaito, I'm going to turn over. The next area you're going to apply sunscreen to me is my stomach," Miku grinned.

Miku turned her body so she was lying down face up, leaving her bikini behind.

Kaito's brain leapt out of his skull when he saw Miku's breasts. His speech slowed to a standstill.

"M-M-M-Miku! Why did you do that?" Kaito whimpered.

Miku smirked.

"If you don't want to see them, focus on my stomach, not my breasts."

"F-F-F-Fine."

Kaito squirted some more sunscreen onto his hand and placed it on Miku's flat stomach and rubbed it around, careful not to touch her breasts.

Miku kept on letting out soft moans and groans as Kaito kept massaging Miku's stomach, until he rubbed all the sunscreen into Miku's skin.

Miku got up and picked up her bikini. She quickly put it back on and turned around, her breasts now covered.

She quickly grabbed Kaito's shirt and tore it off. Miku then roughly grabbed Kaito's hand and dragged him down to the water, snickering to herself.


	2. Play

**Please review.**

* * *

Kaito felt a sudden splash of cold water over him as he was dragged into the bright blue waters of the ocean, the water obscuring his hearing. He just barely heard Miku letting out a lighthearted giggle.

She was still giggling when Kaito emerged from the water, sopping wet.

"Come on! Lighten up!" She sent another splash of water at Kaito.

He could help but let out a small chuckle and retaliated with another splash of water at Miku, who started to laugh louder.

They continued this exercise for a couple few minutes until Miku slowly approached Kaito, who was trembling a bit from her presence.

Then, Miku forced her tongue down Kaito's throat and quickly took over his mouth.

_Mmmm...mmph...mmmm...mmwah...chu...mwachu..._

The small waves of the pristine ocean crashed over the two lovers.

Miku increased the intensity of the kiss and knocked Kaito over into the waves. She then let go of him.

Kaito was dazed and confused about what just happened.

"Now...what was I doing?" Miku smirked as if nothing had happened.

Kaito didn't say anything in response.

Miku forcefully splashed Kaito out of his trance.

"C-C-C-Can we do something else?" Kaito stammered.

"Sure..." Miku smiled. She grabbed Kaito's hand and dragged him out of the water.

* * *

Miku and Kaito walked on the beach until they finally reached somewhere that had any features whatsoever.

It was a beach volleyball court. It wasn't being used at the moment.

"...are you sure about this?" Kaito whispered to Miku, "We're only two people."

"Then we'll just hit the ball from opposite sides. Or I could get some people to play with us?"

"...we'll start with the former, Miku."

Miku noticed a volleyball sitting around the beach and picked it up.

"Here you go," Miku served the ball over the net. Kaito tried to set the ball back over, but he missed.

Suddenly, the ball bounced back up as if someone had hit it back over.

Kaito looked down and saw an extremely attractive blonde lying on the ground. She was wearing a lemon-yellow string bikini. She got up and smiled at Kaito. Then Kaito looked to the left of him.

There was another extremely attractive pale blonde beach babe. She looked at Kaito and smiled at him. She was wearing a sky-blue string bikini.

"It's 3-against-1," the one on Kaito's left yelled.

Kaito began to feel a little nervous.

"Miku...can we get out?"

"I don't think so. They seem to like you."

The two women kissed Kaito on the cheek at the same time.

"Please don't go," one of them begged, snuggling up to Kaito.

"Umm...could you get a little out of my personal space?" Kaito asked.

"Oh...okay," the girl frowned.

The next few hours of volleyball were uneventful, except for massive sexual tension going on between all 4 players.

Kaito collapse.

"Whew...I'm exhausted...can we go, Miku?"

"...yeah. We can go."

* * *

Kaito lay down on the blue beach towel, while Miku was on her side, staring and smiling at Kaito.

"You know, I've been getting hints at stuff. Like, you want me sexually?"

"Well, you've picked up on it. Now, here's the moment of truth. Will you let me?"

"Let you what?"

"I want you sexually. Are you ready?"

"...Yes...I am."


	3. Love

**Please read and review.**

**Oh...and this is pretty fucking graphic.**

* * *

Miku snaked her arms around Kaito's back and kissed Kaito deeply on the lips. Kaito's eyes darted to the side where he saw the two women who had played volleyball with them making out fiercely.

Miku frowned and pulled away from the kiss.

"Look here, Kaito," she said sternly.

Kaito turned his head towards Miku.

"Yes?"

"I'm yours. Don't pay any attention to them, just pay attention to me."

Kaito took in a deep breath and braced himself for Miku's forceful kisses.

_Mmmm...mmmph...mwachu...mmmph! _

Kaito closed his eyes and absorbed himself into the deepest kiss he had ever been through.

Miku's breasts compressed on Kaito's chest.

Miku's mind was overcome with passion and lust for Kaito.

Kaito's arms traveled around to Miku's back, where he pulled her in closer than ever before.

Miku went to nibble on Kaito's ear and inhale his scent.

The two lovers grappled with each other fiercely, feeling each other's smooth bare skin while fiercely kissing.

_Mmm...mwah...mmchu...mmwachu...mmmph!...mmm...chu..._

Kaito felt the hot sand heating his skin, and Miku felt her back being assaulted by the sun beating down on her skin.

Miku pulled back from the kiss for a second and took off her blue and white striped string bikini top, revealing her large breasts to Kaito. They jiggled and bounced with Miku's every move.

Kaito blushed, despite having been making out with his partner for the last 10 minutes.

"Are you still nervous?" Miku purred while running a finger down Kaito's chest.

Miku nibbled on Kaito's earlobe, inhaled his sweet scent, and whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry about anything; just relax and I'll take it slow."

Miku grabbed onto Kaito's wrist and moved his hand towards her left breast.

"Please...give it a squeeze," Miku smirked.

Kaito felt her soft and squishy breast, feeling her erect peach-colored nipple poking against his palm and gave it a squeeze. Miku moaned in pleasure. Kaito gave her another squeeze, causing her to let out another noise. He let go of the large breast.

Miku moved her hands down and grabbed onto Kaito's blue swim trunks before gently pulling them down to reveal Kaito's semi-erect penis. She felt a bit wet when she saw this. She then gave Kaito another deep kiss.

_Mmmm...mmph...mmmwah...mmmchu..._

The only thing that Miku was wearing was her blue and white striped bikini bottom. Kaito moved his hand down to squeeze Miku's ass, who moaned into the kiss.

Miku pulled out of the kiss and finally took off her bikini bottom and revealed her slightly wet folds.

Now Kaito and Miku were both completely nude.

Miku noticed that Kaito's dick was fully extended. She smiled, licked her lips, moved her head down towards Kaito's penis, and licked the tip, causing Kaito to let out an audible groan.

Miku then shoved Kaito's dick into her mouth, giving him bit of shock, but that soon turned into pleasure as Miku swirled her tongue around his dick. She could hear Kaito's loud moans.

Miku started to suck hard on Kaito's long penis, feeling its pulsating veins with her tongue, enjoying hearing Kaito's noises.

"Aah...I think I'm about to cum..." Kaito huffed.

Miku didn't respond and kept on sucking, laughing like a maniac inside her head.

Suddenly, Kaito began to pant loudly, reaching his climax. With a loud groan, he came into Miku's mouth, and she tried to catch as much cum as she could in her mouth.

His cum tasted unbelievably delicious. It was warm and somewhat sour, but it was more sweet than anything.

Miku ejected Kaito's dick from her mouth, her vagina dripping wet and her nipples hard as a rock. Miku turned around and presented her butt to Kaito.

She turned her head towards Kaito with a tired expression.

"Kaito...please do me up the ass...please..."

Kaito smiled and began to insert his completely erect dick into Miku's lily white ass and started thrusting softly into her butt.

"Ah!" Miku yelped. She was a little shocked at the first contact, but soon started to enjoy the experience. She was letting out noises of pleasure at every single thrust.

After a good 30 minutes, Kaito felt himself climax into Miku's ass and a stream of semen entered Miku's ass and Miku moaned at the feeling of her orgasm.

Once Kaito finished cumming, he pulled out of Miku's ass. Miku turned around and grabbed a condom from the beach bag and quickly shoved it onto Kaito's long, hard, and smooth shaft.

Miku sprawled herself onto the beach towel and spread her legs, revealing her sopping wet pussy to Kaito.

Kaito positioned his shaft right in front of Miku's vagina and inserted it slowly and carefully. Then he started to thrust into Miku. Miku started moaning and groaning with pleasure.

"Ah...ahh!...uuunh...agh...aaaah!"

Suddenly, Miku let out a loud scream. Kaito had hit her G-spot and gave her a massive rush of pleasure. Miku's eyes scrunched close as she tried to endure the feeling she was getting.

"Uuugh...uungh...unf...aaghf...please...do it more..."

"Yes...I will do that...uungh..."

Miku felt Kaito's sweat spilling onto her skin and mixing with her own sweat.

Kaito felt Miku's vagina tighen on his dick and he cried out in ecstasy.

After 45 minutes, Kaito began to get a sensation in his dick that signaled he was about to cum, but he still kept thrusting into Miku.

"Uuuungh..." he groaned as he climaxed into the condom.

Miku moaned as she felt her orgasm take over her, lovely feelings rushing through her veins.

Finally, Kaito pulled out when he was finished cumming.

Miku exhaled deeply when she felt Kaito's penis exit her vag, while Kaito panted heavily.

They hugged each other close, kissed deeply, and fell asleep in the warm summer sun.


End file.
